Torn Apart
by GazeofMadness
Summary: If you had finally gotten something you wanted, and it was taken away, how far would you go to get it back? GxV
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! I'm hoping that by posting this and receiving positive feedback gives me the kick in the ass I need to complete this story.

Set in the years after Buu, but before the World Tournament when Goku takes off with Uub. What a flighty man!

As a side note I do not own DBZ, though I wish I did!

* * *

Kakarott was sparing with his youngest again, trading rapid fire kicks, punches and dodges in the early morning sunlight.

Vegeta sat and watched, slightly bored, while he waited for his turn against the tall Saiyan. He had sought the Baka out this morning, thinking to roust the man from his bed, only to find him in his front yard doing katas with his brat.

Goten had paused mid punch, thinking his father would take a break to greet the older Saiyan. He'd been wrong, but only in stopping. Unbeknownst to the brat, Kakarott had met Vegeta's eyes briefly, nodded slightly, and continued on.

This wasn't the first time the prince had caught the younger man mid training session. In the years since Majin Buu's defeat, Vegeta had sought out Goku more and more often to spar. Tensions needed to be worked out.

"Good morning Vegeta," Goten greeted him, completely relaxing his stance a moment later. It was a mistake. With a feral grin, Kakarott unleashed an uppercut, sending the youth high into the air. With a wink to his companion, Goku followed him up.

The years of peace were wearing thin. Saiyans were not used to life of tedium. Training and fighting was in their blood, the very marrow of their bones. To be without a solid challenge was testing Vegeta's patience.

He had noticed the same with Kakarott as well. His former rival had changed dramatically over the years. Gone was the stupid naive baka, who would chuckle and lift a hand to the back of his head in confusion. He had become harder, testier even.

From what the prince could tell, Goku's friends were pulling away from him because of it. They were used to the genial Saiyan who never disagreed with anyone, and could easily be walked on. Nowadays Kakarott spoke his mind, and those friends didn't seem to like what was being said.

There was a flash of light, and Vegeta looked up to see a scrap of orange gi float towards him. Lifting his tail, he caught it midair. It seemed Goten had managed a hit.

At first, Vegeta had been blamed over Goku's attitude change. Normally he would be pleased that he had had such influence over his younger counterpart. But sadly, this time he would take no credit. Nonetheless, he was enjoying the result all the same.

With a scream, the youngest Son came barrelling out of the sky, managing only to stop himself feet from the ground. Blood oozed from a cut on his lip and eyebrow.

"What the hell Dad?' he yelled at his father, who floated down leisurely, the orange top to his gi torn away in flaps. "You said we were only doing form drills! You could have destroyed the house!"

Goku shrugged. "Plans changed I guess."

Goten rounded on Vegeta, who came fluidly to his feet. "This is all your fault Vegeta," the teen growled, wiping at his lip with the back of a hand. "He's just trying to impress you."

"He doesn't have to impress me brat," the prince responded, cinching his tail tightly around his waist, the scrap of cloth still held within its grasp. "I know what your father can do."

"You did well today Goten," the big saiyan praised his son, capturing his attention. "You adapted quickly to the change in strategy. Tomorrow we will go Super. Now head inside and get cleaned up."

Goten couldn't help the flush of pride that stained his cheeks as he nodded to Vegeta and trotted into the house. The youngster knew better than to stick around when his father had the prince as company. His normally amiable dad grew easily irritated when Vegeta came around.

"Seems he got a hit on you," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms.

Kakarott shrugged and fingered a flap of blue cloth. "Had to happen sometime." He suddenly grinned, his whole countenance brightening. "So Vegeta, trying to catch me sleeping again?"

The prince snorted. "Of course. All you seem to do is sleep or eat. I figured I'd catch you at one of those things." He shook his head. "So routine"

His rival scratched at the drying sweat on his neck. "And all you do is sleep and train. Who's the boring one now?"

Vegeta growled. "I train so I can one day catch and kick your ass."

The baka bent said ass in his direction, waving his tail too and fro. "You haven't caught it yet, you better get to it."

"Just you wait, Kakarott," Vegeta said quietly, solidly. "There will come a day where you will be on your knees in the dirt, looking up at me in defeat, and you will know what all these years have been for me." Truer words he had rarely spoken.

Kakarott strode over to him, coming close enough that their noses nearly touched when the taller saiyan bent forward a little. The prince almost stepped back hesitantly. Almost. Kakarott's tail firmly wrapped around his arm stopped him.

"And when that day does come, Vegeta no Ouiji" the wild haired saiyan replied solemnly, "I will enjoy every minute of it." He cracked a grin and unwrapped his tail. "Maybe a little too much."

Vegeta couldn't help but inhale as Kakarott lingered a moment longer. The smell of soil and water, of 'saiyan' invaded his senses. The intensity in the other mans gaze forced him to swallow thickly and wrap his own tail tighter around his waist.

"As you should, Baka" he ground out, taking a step back and snickering to mask how discomfited he felt. "It's only right you give your prince everything."

Kakarott crossed his arms. "I always have, Vegeta. You've just never noticed."

Vegeta's brows drew down. What was up with his rival? He was never this serious. And calling him by his title? While it was invigorating and sent chills of pleasure down to the tip of his tail to hear it after all this time, but from Kakarott?

"Hn." He nodded his head in the direction of his home. He needed a fight to release the tension this scenario had created. "Shall we train in the gravity room today, Kakarott? Say, 700 times gravity?"

The taller Saiyans eyes lit up at the challenge. "Sounds good to me." Those dark orbs crinkled in mirth. "After you?"

-0-

"Beer, Kakarott?"

Goku took the offered beverage with a nod of thanks. He and Vegeta were settled comfortably on the princes lush couch in his capsule home provided to him by Bulma after much yelling and threats. So, the usual type of conversation between the two.

Vegeta and Goku's best friend had formally separated years ago, admitting to everyone that they had only gotten together for one reason: an heir. Vegeta stayed on the grounds to help raise Trunks, and irritate the woman, as the small saiyan would say proudly.

The two Saiyans would often spend their time after spars in front of the television and drinking. They hardly spoke during that time; they never needed to. Words were hardly suitable. Looks, gestures, tail flicks said everything. Vegeta said it was how Saiyans communicated.

Goku enjoyed these times together with his once rival.

He had always liked solitude. Time for him to be himself without putting up he mask he always wore around his friends. Being alone meant he didn't have to hide.

Being with Vegeta meant almost the same thing to Son Goku. At first, those decades ago, he had tried to hide himself from the smaller Saiyan, for fear the prince would see just how much of a monster the Earth raised Saiyan was. While it was true Vegeta had done more in the way of evil deeds, the choice was never given to him to act another way. The proverbial gun had always against his head.

Goku had no such excuse, and he had felt horrible. How could he tell anyone that he enjoyed a good fight, that when his fist met flesh, and skin broke open and bled he never felt more alive?

It had taken a long while for Goku to realize that Vegeta had felt the same as he did. Not because he had to, or was just acting that way due to his upbringing, but because of who and what they were. He had known from his brother that he was Saiyan, but had never felt it. What did he know what a Saiyan was anyways?

Slowly, fighting with Vegeta opened his eyes. The bloodlust, the continual need to push oneself, those were part of being Saiyan. The pride, gods, the pride! Said to be a curse, it was more a trademark of their lineage. They couldn't help trying to prove themselves. They were a superior race, and they needed to show it.

Slowly, Goku started pulling away from the things that irritated him. He stopped acting like the brainless idiot everyone loved. Oh sure, he still had his easygoing nature, but he wasn't the fool that never questioned anything.

His friends began to notice. How could they not when he was quicker to snort in disdain than laugh at their jokes?

While he felt better about himself now, Goku had to admit a part of him had done this so Vegeta would notice. So the prince would stop seeing him as the third class Baka under his boots, and start seeing him as an equal. Someone he wanted to be around. Sure, the truth was he could still probably beat the fiery man to within an inch of his life. But it didn't matter to him anymore.

Times like this made him believe that such a thing could happen. More often than not now, the Saiyans would spend the time after a spar together watching movies, drinking, or simply savouring the bone deep ache of excellent day of fighting.

He felt like he was missing something in his life, and being here in Vegeta's presence dulled that feeling.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Goku asked suddenly, breaking the silence they maintained.

Vegeta snorted. "Of course I do, Baka. It was the first time since Frieza I had wanted to kill something so badly."

Goku frowned. "You really hated me didn't you?"

The prince turned to him, something unreadable in his onyx eyes before he turned back to the television. "I offered you a place at my side, Kakarott, and you turned me down. Pride demanded I kill you." He shrugged a shoulder and took a drink. " And then you did all the things I had wanted to. Took my birthright and crushed it in your third class hands."

Goku sighed. There was that damn term again.

"You offered for the wrong reasons is all," he stated quietly, hoping the hurt didn't seep through into his voice.

"I know that Baka," was the rough reply. The hand on his beer can flexed, as Vegeta visibly fought to keep from crushing it. He glanced Gokus way again quickly, his throat working hard, like he was trying to swallow something down.

"Was there ever a time you would have said yes?"

Two pairs of dark eyes met as Goku locked gazes with the prince. Was that longing in Vegeta's eyes?

Goku had to force himself to breathe. Ever since Vegeta had died on Namek he had been drawn to the smaller Saiyan. When he had seen the naked pride in his prince's eyes the first time he saw Goku go Super, things got worse. Goku has started noticing every little thing about him, the way he held his chin, how he rested his weight more to his left side, yet during a fight led with his right. Things he was sure no one else noticed.

His insides had screamed at him that the missing part of him was another Saiyan.

Sure, he had tried to deny his feelings. He had wanted to work on his marriage. But Chichi had somehow known she was losing him. She had asked him one night to give her another child, soon after he had recovered from the heart virus and Cell had taken center stage as a threat. Gohan was growing fast, and was quickly becoming independent. Knowing he probably wouldn't walk away from the fight with Cell alive, he had obliged.

He had never intended to stay away for as long as he did. But watching everyone carry on without him, he had seen no one really needed him. Seeing Vegeta give up fighting had given him pause, but he determined the reason was the prince had believed all threats had been eliminated, including the one in his own backyard.

At that point, he had dedicated his after life to becoming the Saiyan Vegeta would be proud of calling his equal.

It seemed the time had come. "If the offer still stood, yes." His gaze bored into Vegeta when the prince finally met his eyes after he had quickly looked away, daring the other man to call him out. "No hesitation, absolutely."

Goku watched as Vegeta's breath hitched, saw the flicker of hope in his companions eyes, before he shut down, his face like a mask. The prince went into defensive mode.

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired, Kakarott. You're welcome to the couch." Without another word, he got up and left. Soon after a door slammed.

With a growl, Goku fisted his hands in his spikes. While he really wanted to march right up to Vegeta's room and scream at the man that he would do anything to be with him, he wasn't about to risk the small advances he'd made recently. Even tonight. Vegeta never talked that much, especially not about how he felt.

Ever patient, Goku settled himself on the couch, content to wait. Though he wasn't sure for how long. Vegeta once said patience wasn't a Saiyan's strong suit, and Goku wasn't sure he could prove him wrong.

-0-

Vegeta paced the floor in front of his bed, snarling to himself, his tail curling and uncurling. He'd been wondering all day what had gotten into Kakarott, but what the hell had gotten into him?

Had he really done what he thought he had done, and asked Kakarott to be with him in his own obscure way? Is that even what he wanted? When he has asked the first time all those years ago, and had been quickly shot down, his reasons were completely against Kakarott's nature. He saw that now. But that still hadn't stopped the anger that had surfaced. And later, the hurt.

He was trying to become something more than the ruthless emotionless monster Frieza had created. Didn't anyone see that? Could Kakarott?

The prince had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the time he spent with the other Saiyan. And not just fighting either. The downtime they spent together were the only times he really felt relaxed around anyone. They didn't even talk most times, and Vegeta enjoyed that. The people on Earth insisted that things be described with words. Saiyans didn't use words, they used actions. And Kakarott seemed to understand that. Words were never adequate for the broad range of emotions Saiyans felt.

Solitude was taking it's toll however. Despite his insistence that he needed no one but himself, Vegeta was feeling increasingly separated from the rest of the world.

No one understood him. No one understood that his need to train and become better was really a deep seeded need to be part of something, to be relevant. He'd been groomed since childhood to take care of his people, to have others depend on him. Frieza had taken all that away from him, and now he had nothing.

He had tried to be become what Kakarott was, the protector, the person upon whom everyone's hopes were riding. But time and again, his pride had gotten in the way and had gotten people hurt. In one instance, had nearly gotten the whole planet destroyed.

The prince ran a hand through his upswept hair as his tail thrashed angrily behind him. Kakarott's ki was a dull throb in the back of his mind, indicating the younger Saiyan was indeed opting to use his couch.

At that point, all he wanted to do was go back downstairs and sit with his friend. Just sit and be accepted. Because he knew with clarity that the younger man accepted him completely, flaws and all.

If asked, Vegeta couldn't say just when Kakarott had stopped being his rival and started being his friend. And he didn't care. It had happened and he wouldn't change it at all, not even for the chance for immortality. It was a sudden thought that took him by surprise.

But was the younger saiyan the answer? How could he be when Vegeta hadn't even known the question? He'd had this feeling for a long time, like an itch he couldn't scratch. Was this the source?

The prince savagely ripped off his ever present gloves and hurled them across the room. His hands, soft and smooth, despite a life of fighting, clenched and relaxed in front of him. Stained, always stained with the blood of millions. Did he even deserve this chance at redemption?

Quietly, he padded downstairs, pausing in the doorway to the living room.

Kakarott lay curled on his side facing the back of the couch, his figure dimly outlined by the compound lights outside. His tail lay draped over the side, the tip curled slightly on the floor. By his deep and even breathing he was sound asleep.

Vegeta inhaled, the smell of earth invading his senses. Kakarott smelled of 'home'. His skin tingled and his feet dragged him forward. Something inside him said that this, right here, was all he needed. All he had to do was reach out and touch it, take it as his.

Unconsciously, his hand did just that, his fingers trailing lightly along the tip of one of Kakarott's wayward spikes.

Did he want this? Did he want to be with Kakarott, day in and day out, talking, sparing, and letting the other Saiyan into the deepest darkest parts of his soul?

It was like an epiphany that nearly took him to his knees. Yes, by the gods yes, this man, this Saiyan that he thought he had hated, was what he needed to fill the void. At that moment he realized Kakarott was the part of him that was missing, part of him that he hadn't even known was gone.

But what to do? It's not like he could even go up to Kakarott and say 'you and I, we have to be together, I want you.' He didn't even know if the Baka felt the same. Sure he'd said he would stand by Vegeta's side if asked, but was that in camaraderie, or something else?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all!

First, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful response I've gotten about this tale. It has indeed given me motivation to continue on.

So far I cannot give a timetable of when updates will be posted. But I can promise that I won't leave you all hanging for long stretches of time.

Thanks again and please review.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, though both Saiyans had made up their minds about their current situations, neither acted upon it. They still sparred, a little more frequently, and with more intensity. They still spent the downtime after together, but they talked less.

One thing that did change however, was what happened during the fighting. Tension had entered the fray, of the sexual kind. Fists would linger a little longer, concentration was lost quicker, gazes would be locked on sweat soaked skin, blood that beaded from wounds.

It all came to a head one day a month after their initial conversation at the desert the two routinely sparred at. The very same area where they had fought for the first time all those many years ago.

They had an audience that day: both Goten and Trunks had asked their fathers many times to be allowed to stay and watch them spar. Both had only heard of the legendary fights they had been in together, and now the teens wanted to see it first hand. First hand meant craning their necks to see the action above, but they hadn't wanted to complain, especially when either man could send them away at any moment.

The two full Saiyans had been at it for hours, and neither had gained the upper hand.

Vegeta, irritated at the stalemate, sent a wave of ki at his opponent, who blocked it but was still driven back a bit.

"Always trying to get rid of my clothes, eh Vegeta?" Goku joked with a raised brow, ripping away the remaining shreds of his gi top, leaving his chest exposed.

"You have no idea," the prince murmured.

He didn't realize what he'd said had been overheard until Goku floated closer, a coy look on his face. "You like what you see?"

Lips were licked. "Kakarott," it was drawn out like a warning.

"Yes Vegeta?" Their faces were inches apart.

"Stop talking and kick his ass, Dad!" Trunks yelled from below, breaking the trance both men were in.

"Shit," Goku muttered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Indeed." Signalling an end to the match, Vegeta levitated down to the boys. "Showtime's over brats," he growled. "Go off and do whatever it is you two do."

Trunks pouted, but a glare from his father stopped the complaint in his throat.

"Hey Trunks," Goten said as they walked away, still within earshot of keen Saiyan ears. "Did it look to you like our dads were gonna kiss?"

The lavender haired demi Saiyan cast a look behind him to see his father staring at nothing at all. "That's crazy Goten." The rest was lost to the wind as the teens launched themselves away.

"Fuck," Vegeta cursed to himself. Things were getting out of hand. They had almost lost control, in front of their children no less! Something had to be done.

When he turned to find Kakarott however, the tall Saiyan was nowhere to be found.

-0-

The lights of West City looked like little stars to Goku as he sat on a cliff face later that night. Capsule Corp was lit up like a beacon that could surely be seen from space. He idly wondered what Vegeta was doing.

He had bolted as soon as Vegeta had descended from the fight earlier. His thoughts had been in such turmoil he knew that anything would have caused an outburst, with possible irrevocable consequences.

So, he'd retreated to his favourite thinking spot.

If he had to be honest, he was tired of waiting. Tired of acting like nothing had changed between them since that night. And especially tired of denying what he was feeling. He wanted answers, and now.

He felt Vegeta's ki flare slightly below, a question if company was wanted. He had no doubt sensed the younger Saiyan's turmoil.

Goku snorted. Well of course it was. That was their routine. But Vegeta was in for a surprise if he thought this was going to be like their normal get togethers.

Sighing, he gave his response.

-0-

As soon as Kakarott had signalled him, Vegeta had begun packing capsules in a little case from his closet. Things that they would need, like blankets, pillows, beer. He knew his friend wasn't out there for a camping trip. But if things were going to go as he thought they would, these comforts could only help.

The prince paused in the doorway as he prepared to leave. Something he had never felt before was crawling up his spine.

Apprehension.

The Prince of all Saiyans was terrified.

Fear was not a feeling his race was accustomed to. From birth, they were groomed to fight and die. As a rule, you didn't live long if you held any type of soldier rank. All Saiyans knew they were to die, and so welcomed it, as it was a good test to see how many of their enemies they could bring down with them.

So just what was the mighty prince afraid of? Rejection, and being alone.

Vegeta swore to himself as the doorframe to his room cracked in his hand. Saiyans were pack creatures; they lived, hunted and mated within their group. Vegeta had none of this, and he tired of it, tired of the solitude. He wanted it all. Just like a prince deserved.

He wanted to mate with Kakarott. It was as simple as that. His kind had two types of forms. There was bonding, which was like the Earth form of marriage, and could be dissolved easily. Mating, however, was final. It involved the sharing of blood, and, once complete, the two intended were tied together for the rest of their lives. There was a finality to it; if one died, the other was usually soon to follow, either from sorrow, or going kamikaze in grief.

If he was honest with himself, he believed that Kakarott would tell him no when Vegeta laid out his plan. That his taint would be too much for his friend to handle. He wasn't sure how the other carefree Saiyan would respond to the idea of being tied down. This was the man who had preferred staying dead than to live with his family. While it was true that Goku had wanted to keep everyone safe, he had confided in the prince one night that he enjoyed having the option of picking up and leaving without consequences.

Vegeta snarled and forced himself to take a breath. Pieces of the doorframe crumbled as he let go. There really was no sense in worrying about it. Cross, and or burn, that bridge, or planet, as he came to it.

Kakarott had a little fire going when he arrived not long after, yet the big Saiyan was leaning against a tree out of the firelight, arms crossed.

Great, the Baka had thrown himself into a bad mood. That certainly wasn't going to make things any easier.

"Did you hear our sons today?" he asked idly as he set about expanding the capsules and setting up the blankets. He tossed a beer to his friend, who deftly caught it with his tail. "They thought we were going to kiss." He opened his own beer and took a drink, almost frowning to himself as the human tem of 'liquid courage' came to mind.

Seemingly intrigued, Kakarott cracked open his can and stepped into the clearing. "Did they now?"

Vegeta grinned ferally. "They did. But they were wrong."

A raised brow in query as Kakarott lowered himself next to the prince beside the fire.

"I was going to attack you with my mouth," he clarified when his companion settled. "There was to be no finesse involved."

The corners of Kakarott's mouth quirked a little, but refused to lift. "I need to know what's going on here Vegeta. "

Taking a second gulp of his beer, the prince savagely hurled the can over the edge. "Always with the goddamn words Kakarott. You know how I hate them." It seemed Kakarott wanted to cut to the chase. Sink or swim. Taking a deep breath to calm the sea of anger and nerves, Vegeta took off his gloves and climbed into his onetime rivals lap. He fisted his hands into silken spikes, trying to quell a wave of desire that rose as images of what he could do to this beautiful creature came unbidden.

"I want you, you silly Baka," he whispered. "I want to be with you, every waking and sleeping moment, for the rest of our blessedly long ass lives."

Leaning forward, he placed their foreheads together. Kakarott's dark eyes were calm, and he used that as an anchor. "I want to mate with you Kakarott. You don't know what that means, having not been raised on Vegetasei, but it's very important." He licked suddenly dry lips. Moment of truth. Dive in without looking back. "It's a ritual that, when completed, means that we can't live without one another." He paused to let that sink in. "Literally."

"Are you giving me time to back out, Vegeta?" Was that a tinge of humour he detected? Was the fool taking this seriously?

The older Saiyan sat back on his haunches. Is that what he was doing, giving Kakarott time to change his mind? He almost frowned to himself, at the thought of how much he had changed over the years. His patience seemed to have reached the minute mark in all this time.

"It seems I am," he affirmed a second later. "This has to be your choice, and it has to be given freely."

Kakarott surprised him by leaning forward and dumping him onto the blankets, then pinning him down with his larger frame. "Then my answer," he whispered, pausing to run his teeth lightly down Vegeta's collarbone, "is an emphatic yes."

The prince arched beneath the touch. "Do you know what this means?"

Kakarott pulled back a little, the predatory gleam in his eyes making Vegeta's breath catch. "It means, Ouiji-sama, that the universe will tremble before us."

At that moment, nothing sounded better.

-0-

Awareness came slowly.

Vegeta cast his senses outward, unconsciously looking for danger, but there was none. He was used to coming alert right away, and this mental sluggishness was irritating. And what was that rumble he was hearing?

He knew he was curled up in a blanket on the cliffs facing West City. He also knew why he was there. Kakarott had done the unthinkable, and accepted his mating offer. Even now, the big Saiyan was next to him, face relaxed in a peaceful sleep.

Vegeta smiled to himself as he stretched, right down to his toes. Muscles ached in a new kind of way, one he hoped to get well used to.

Closing his eyes again, he dozed off, though the low rumbling tugged at his memory.

A fuzzy tail wrapping itself around his arm stirred him awake again. With a start he realized what the rumbling was.

Kakarott was purring!

He couldn't believe that the Baka knew how to do it. When Trunks was a cub, he had purred to the boy to help him sleep, but sadly the child hadn't picked up how to do it. That a Saiyan raised away from any of his kind could know how...his own purr started low in his chest. He was enjoying that his intended mate was still surprising him after all this time.

He was fully awake when an entirely different rumble announced its arrival.

"Barely awake thirty seconds and already hungry, Kakarott?" He couldn't help chuckling.

The younger Saiyan's eyes opened and he grinned, albeit a little abashed. "Sorry, Vegeta. You know how I am." Disentangling himself from the blanket he rose to his full height, stretching languidly.

Vegeta's eyes hungrily took in the form in front of him. Kakarott was gloriously naked, and the sunlight cast small shadows on the dips and planes of his muscled body. The sight was making a hunger rise in him as well.

"You're making me hungry standing there you know," he murmured.

Kakarott chuckled and scratched his stomach. "I want food Ouiji-sama. Last night was taxing."

Vegeta frowned.

The big Saiyan smirked at him, and ran his tail methodically from his collarbone to his thigh. "Pouting Vegeta?" he teased. "That look doesn't become you."

Vegeta's purr became a growl.

Kakarott chuckled again and bent down to grab his pants. "Let's go for a hunt, " he suggested while tying the laces. "We've never been on one together, and now is a good time to start."

The prince grinned to himself as a thought came to him. If it was a hunt Kakarott wanted, he would show the man how real Saiyans did it.

-0-

How 'real' Saiyans hunted was a display only those with the strongest stomachs could handle the sight of. After a quick search from the air, the pair had chosen a large sabre tooth cat as their prey. Normally, the feline would be the one stalking its quarry, so it wasn't aware the tables had turned against it. Which suited both men just fine; they weren't interested in the hunt, per se. They wanted the aftermath.

As the cat crouched down, its own target in sight, Vegeta, who was to the left of the animal, sent a tail flick to his companion, telling him to approach from the other side. When Kakarott was in place, he raised his hand in the air, fingers splayed. As the tiger's haunches rose to prepare to leap, the prince clenched his fist, and Kakarott was the one to pounce.

Caught totally unaware, the big Saiyan's momentum threw the cat sideways, allowing Goku to encircle the beast's neck in his massive arms. The cat kicked and snarled, its immense claws raking the air as it fought for the breath being stolen from its body.. Goku shifted his own body as the razor sharp back nails neared him, watching through narrowed eyes as Vegeta strode towards him. With a quick move, the prince punched through the cats chest, tearing it's still beating heart from the cavity.

What ensued was gruesome to the casual observer. Shedding their clothes, both Saiyans proceeded to tear apart the animal, bathing themselves in warm blood. They gnawed and ate the warm flesh, and when they were done, their bodies joined together, writhing in ecstasy upon the kill.

Hours later, after a much needed wash in a lake, the two fell back into routine, and headed to the desert. It seemed that three things were at the forefront of an ideal Saiyan day: eating, fighting, and sex.

Despite the day's activities, Vegeta was feeling energized, and ready for an all out brawl. They started slowly, using only kicks and punches, as it seemed like they were approaching this with a new outlook. They relearned each others movements, techniques, subtle body movements that betrayed their next move.

In spite of a day of what one could call 'fucking each other silly', sexual tension was never far from their minds.

"Oi, Vegeta!" Kakarott called a half hour into it. "Let's go all out eh? Having the fight of my life is my perfect idea of ending the day."

They came together violently, their hands clasped in a tight grip. Kakarott grinned, his eyes glinting with barely suppressed lust.

Vegeta's breath hitched at the sight. Did that bastard know how hard it was to maintain composure under that gaze?

"Ascend for me," the taller Saiyan whispered as he leaned closer, his voice like a caress that caused Vegeta's pants to constrict painfully. "Do it slowly."

Why did it seem like the Baka was asking him to strip? Well, two could play that game.

Grinning ferally, Vegeta licked his lips slowly, tasting the blood that lingered from the cut above his eye, enjoying as Kakarott's eyes followed the movement. Inch by inch, he let his power build, the pain searing in his core as muscles grew and hair bleached.

Kakarott's hands gripped his harder, his gaze clouding over. "Yes," he all but moaned. "Bathe me in your glory."

That was the last straw. Vegeta's restraint went out the window. This man needed to be his 'now'.

Just as leaned forward to capture that mouth with his, a powerful explosion propelled the two of them apart, the violence of it ripping Vegeta's right glove off into Kakarott's hand.

"May I interrupt?" Between them stood a human male, hands clasped loosely behind his back. He was older, mid 40's Vegeta guessed, and totally unassuming, if one ignored the fact he was hovering in the air. Humans could do such things, but those who could both Saiyans knew personally. It wasn't a trait that was taught, not like in Saiyans.

Vegeta frowned, and he heard Kakarott growl across from him. His senses told him this man couldn't be more powerful than maybe Krillin the Cue Ball, but the force behind the blast...The prince mentally shook his head. A gust of wind could have toppled the two, that's how absorbed they had been.

"I've been doing some searching around," the man continued, oblivious to the building aura of Kakarott's rage, "and it seems I've finally found the two strongest on this planet. Might I interest you in a fight?"

"Aren't you a human?" Kakarott ground out through clenched teeth. Vegeta could tell he was a moment away from ascending.

The man shrugged. "No more than you and he are. I'm just a simple space traveler looking for challenges throughout the cosmos."

Abruptly, Kakarott let go of his ki and relaxed. "I'll give you the honour of wasting this guy Vegeta," he said, rolling his shoulders and relaxing his tail at his side. He must have done his own quick scan of the intruder and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Said prince smirked. "Why thank you, Kakarott. Should I leave a little piece for you?"

The younger Saiyan returned the smirk. "Just a piece of you Ouiji-sama. That's all I ask." He tossed Vegeta's glove back at him.

"So," Vegeta stated as he pulled on his glove , and flexing his fingers, " what do I call you while I'm beating you to a pulp?"

The humanoid smirked. "Rather confident aren't we? I think you are underestimating my abilities."

"I may be," Vegeta said, and shrugged. "But no matter. I shall call you whatever I wish then."

Without warning, the prince launched forwards, the sound of his fist meeting his opponent's face a dull crunch. The old man plummeted to the ground.

"This is going to be easy." The prince turned to Kakarott, who was watching the crater down below. "When I'm done with this thing," he promised, "you and I have some unfinished business."

The taller Saiyans eyes slowly dragged to his, the lust still swimming in their depths. "Make it fast Vegeta, I have a feeling the longer this plays out, it is more to his advantage."

"Do you think he can wear me down and beat me?" Vegeta sneered.

Kakarott shook his head, his eyes once again on the ground. "He hasn't got a chance. But I have a nagging feeling he has some ace up his sleeve."

Vegeta floated up to his intended, placing his mouth by Goku's ear. "I could always blast him from here, end it quickly, and drag you into the remains to have my way with you."

Kakarott visibly shuddered in reaction. "You don't want the challenge?"

The smaller Saiyan reached forwards and traced his tongue along Goku's jaw, the salty sweat and coppery blood enflaming his senses. "You are all the challenge I want right now."

Suddenly, Kakarott turned and captured Vegeta's mouth in a searing kiss. The prince moaned in satisfaction as his companions tongue quested for his.

"Go down and finish this quickly," Kakarott said breathlessly as he pulled away. "Or I'm going to go and do it myself."

Vegeta kept his eyes locked onto Kakarott as he descended, only deigning to glance at his victim

when he was inches from the ground.

The being was pulling itself from the hole his impact had made, his chin already black and blue.

"Did you think that was going to put me down?" It panted, pulling itself to its knees. "You really are underestimating me."

Vegeta shrugged. "Had that killed you, you weren't even worth the effort." He cocked his head to the side like a bird eying its prey. "I do plan to kill you now however. Normally I would give you the honour of having your life snuffed out slowly by my willing and perfectly capable hands, but I have plans you see."

With a snarl, the man launched himself.

What followed was a quick match or flying fists and kicks. It was over within minutes because with a shout, Vegeta sped behind his opponent and slammed him into the ground with a double fisted punch. "I'm done flying with you," he snarled. "You are clearly no match for me."

With a laugh, the humanoid spat out mouthful of blood. "Speed yes, brute strength no. I imagine he's the brawn of your duo?" It asked, jerking its head towards Kakarott, who had landed and stood a small distance away.

Snarling, Vegeta kicked it in the face. "I am just as strong as he is, you pathetic weakling."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

Before Vegeta even had time to comprehend what the old man meant, it had appeared behind Kakarott. And the taller Saiyan, who's reflexes were faster than Vegeta's, still had no time to defend against the fist that buried itself in his back.


	3. Chapter 3

A few things:

Firstly, a big apology about the huge delay. Computer failure and things were lost, and had to be rewritten.

Secondly, it's been mentioned that as an 'M' rated fic, there should be sex. I must admit, I rated it this way simply because of the eventual violence and language that is coming, not smut. So please don't expect any of that in this story. I'm sure that will turn a few people off, but what can you do?

Thanks to all who have been patient in waiting.

* * *

-Chapter 3

"Yes...YES!" It cackled, as blue ki poured from Kakarott's body and into his. "Now nothing can stop me!"

Vegeta caught Kakarott as the tall Saiyan's legs gave out under him. Blood poured out of the wound in his back, bathing the prince's arms in crimson.

"What the fuck have you done?" He screamed at the humanoid, who had stepped back and was gazing at his own hands in wonder. The air fairly crackled around it now.

"Simply took what he was. His essence, his power," a laugh, "his soul. The things this chap has learned!" With a snap of his fingers, it was gone.

"...geta." Kakarott's voice was a mere whisper. His teeth were stained red.

"Shut up Baka,"" the prince said, desperation causing his voice to crack. "Save your strength to get us to the Lookout."

Kakarott laughed, chest rattling. "Couldn't even if I wanted to. Whatever that was took my power away." The dark eyes that gazed up at him were full of pain and sadness. "There's no coming back from this one Vegeta. No wish is going to bring me back." He sounded resigned.

"Someone will get here with a senzu," Vegeta whispered. Even now he felt Piccolo's ki headed for them, no doubt alerted by the alien ki. If there was anyone on this blasted planet he could count on, it was the damn Namek.

"Not fast enough," Goku's smile made Vegeta choke back a sob, "and we went through all the beans a week ago."

The prince caressed the side of Kakarott's face, his fingers leaving a bloody trail. "If I have to take out every creature in the Underworld," he promised, surprised his vision swam with tears, "I will bring you back."

Goku leaned into the touch. "Don't know how. Won't be able," a violent cough interrupted him, blood oozing thick from his mouth, "to find me."

Ripping off a strip of his shirt, Vegeta wiped the blood from Goku's lips. "I'll find you anywhere Kakarott. You are mine now, and Death won't stop me from getting you back."

Feebly, Goku reached for his hand, his loose grip so different from the grasp that held the prince paralyzed in lust what seemed like minutes ago. "Just avenge, Vegeta. Bathe in his blood like you are in mine. Forget...about...me."

Their gazes stayed locked even as Goku's body faded from sight, as death took his future mate from him. Vegeta's fists closed so tight his nails bit into his skin through the fabric of his gloves. "Forget about you?" He snarled. "You were everything you baka!"

With a scream, Vegeta's ki skyrocketed, his power leaping past level one and two, bypassing three, and into something more. He hardly felt the power searing through him, so lost was he in his grief and anger. He had done it again, cost someone their life because of his goddamn pride.

When Piccolo arrived minutes later into a situation he didn't quite understand, a Vegeta he didn't recognize stood before him. Long hair, red rimmed eyes, auburn fur...

"What the fuck happened here?"

The small Saiyan's eyes narrowed like he was concentrating. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath, completely ignoring his visitor. "Where the fuck did you go?"

"Hey Vegeta!" Piccolo snapped, his cool lost. Where had Goku's ki gone? He knew there had been a battle here, because he had felt it while deep in meditation. "What the hell is going on?"

Vegeta's gaze slowly drew to his, and Piccolo drew in a shaky breath. Pain, loss, sadness...Death loomed in the prince's eyes. "Was there a fight here?" He asked apprehensively. He honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know considering what was facing him now. Super Buu would have been no match for this new phase of transformation. "Did you kill Goku?"

Blue eyes narrowed in anger. "There was a fight, but not between Kakarott and I. Something appeared between us, asked for a battle." Fists clenched and an auburn tail lashed. " I fought it. It was no match for me. But it got behind Kakarott, punched its fist through his back. Took his ki and disappeared."

Piccolo crossed his arms feigning a calm he certainly didn't feel. "What was it?"

"I don't care. It will be dead."

The Namek frowned. Cooler heads needed to prevail here, and even though he really wanted to grab Vegeta and shake him till he gave up all the information. "What about Goku? How do we get him back? The dragonballs are not a option."

In a blink, Vegeta was floating nose to nose with him, menace radiating out of every pore. "You are taking me to the Check In Station. I will raze that place to the ground to get him back."

Piccolo frowned. "Since when? Goku is your rival, remember? He sure as hell isn't your friend."

Vegeta grabbed the front of the Nameks gi and brought him closer, if possible. "You know nothing of Kakarott and I, Greenie."

Understanding dawned on Piccolo, but he wisely kept quiet. If this was what he thought, he needed to tread lightly. "How do you plan on finding this creature?" he asked instead.

"He has Kakarott's ki. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Only if it's here on Earth you mean. Planet trotting was Goku's forte, and now this thing has it."

Vegeta's teeth ground. "Shit."

"In all the years you two sparred, you never thought to have him teach you IT?"

The prince sagged a little, and shoved him away. Anger was quickly being drowned out by sadness, and it was not something Piccolo wanted to see. "Always thought he'd be around." It came out like a whisper.

Piccolo barked a laugh. "Goku has died a few times, as have you, and you'd think that would change why?"

"Fuck you Green Bean." Had it been even one day later, Vegeta would have been joining Kakarott in Otherworld. He was sure this would be the only time he was thankful they didn't rush into mating.

The Namek nodded, satisfied. "Stay angry Vegeta. You think better."

Vegetas tail bristled. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Piccolo shook his head, fighting the urge to sigh. Sometimes it was like talking to a child. "No. Just saying feelings are clouding your judgement, something you've never had to deal with before."

"Hn"

Fucking Saiyans. Never thought past the fight. "So. What's the plan?"

Vegetas eyes were closed again, searching. Piccolo knew without checking the creature was nowhere on the planet. Gokus ki was that recognizable; he had no doubt their ability to find it, even with the taint of the thief hiding it.

The prince growled as his eyes opened again. He let go his transformation, and Piccolo couldn't help wincing at the blood staining Vegeta's bare arms.

"We go to the Check In Station. I'll fight them all to get Kakarott back to this plane."

Piccolo snorted. "How gallant. Let me do the talking. If Kami's memory serves, Enma isn't someone who gives in to threats."

-0-

"Where the hell is Kakarott?"

Piccolo groaned. So much for tact.

Enma's face darkened, as much a someone who was already purple could, and looked up from his log books.

"Piccolo," the King of Otherworld rumbled, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Lord Enma, but we're looking for Goku." Being subservient made the Namek want to growl. This being, despite his status, had not garnered his respect, despite what an echo of Kami said in his head. The urge of evil was always just below the surface.

"Goku? He hasn't passed through here. What makes you think he would?"

Tail thrashing angrily behind him, Vegeta took a step forward and raised his bloody arms.

"How's this for a reason?"

Enma's eyes widened. "I suppose that would work." He glanced down again at his books, then turned to his assistant who stood at attention next to his massive desk. "Did Goku pass through here without me noticing?" His tone made it obvious it would have been anyone's fault but his own.

The assistant shook his head quickly. "No, Lord Enma. We would have known."

"You may not have," Piccolo cut in, sensing Vegeta losing his calm. "A strange being attacked him and stole his ki, as well as his soul it seems."

"What?!" Enma boomed, fist slamming onto his desk, sending papers and books flying. "I thought he was caught again?"

"Caught?" Vegeta snarled, gold flickering in his hair as he fought the urge to attack someone.

The King of Otherworld pinched the bridge of his nose. "A soul stealer called a Kaitou from Hell managed to escape over a decade ago. I was told the problem was dealt with."

Enma's assistant blanched.

"Does this happen a lot?" Piccolo asked, genuinely worried now. Who else could escape? The possibility of Buu rampaging around again was not a welcome thought, despite Vegeta's newfound abilities.

Enma's assistant waved his hand in dismissal. "Not since then, no. We've taken extra measures. Has the creature been disposed of?"

"No," Vegeta growled, as he stared at his stained hands. "This being you didn't think to warn us about is anywhere in the fucking galaxy, and impossibly strong since it's stolen Kakarott's goddamn power!"

Enma sighed. "This is troubling indeed. Without his soul, Goku is just a normal Saiyan now."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge. "Meaning?"

"Meaning without his good deeds, our friend in now in Hell. Simply for being what he is."

Vegeta's head shot up, his eyes an angry teal. "What the hell are you saying? You send every Saiyan to Hell automatically?"

Enma nodded. "Sadly, yes. Your race was never known for good Vegeta, you know this. Goku has been the only one able to escape that fate, until now it seems"

The prince frowned contemptuously. "So I've earned a one way ticket being Prince haven't I?" The hurt in his voice was plain to Piccolo, who had known how hard Vegeta has tried to escape his past.

Enma cocked his massive head to the side, the extra emphasis not escaping his notice. "I'm not at liberty to tell you such information."

"Screw you! Your fucking mistake cost my future mate his life. You damn well owe me something."

Enma was silent a moment, his gaze boring into Vegeta's. The Prince didn't back down, back ramrod straight and tail coiled protectively around his waist.

Mate. Piccolo turned the word over in his head. Was this a term for pairing? And when had this happened? He knew the two Saiyans had gotten together, that much was clear, but was this something more? He felt like this had been done under his nose. Shouldn't he know these things? He may not be Kami anymore, but events like this shouldn't escape his notice.

Enma laced his fingers together over his ample stomach and leaned back in his chair. "Tell you what, Vegeta. You take care of the creature, I'll restore Kakarott to life."

"Your fuckup killed him. You have to rectify it. Try again."

While Piccolo was stunned at Vegetas audacity, he knew the small Saiyan was right, and by the lack of anger on the lord's face, he knew it too.

"Do what I ask, and return to me, and we shall work it out."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "No tricks?"

Enma's gaze darkened, patience pushed too far . "Go find Goku if you can." He jotted something in one of his notebooks. "I've given him back his body. It is the most I can do for him in this current situation. But remember, many of your past foes are down there, and will no doubt be searching for him as well. Word travels fast in Hell. You have one day. "

-0-

Vegeta wanted to scream. He felt like he had covered the entire expanse of Hell, and there was no sign of Kakarott.

The locals weren't any help either, especially when a good portion he'd sent here personally. That, and most of them wanted to kill him.

The one thing he did know, was that Freiza was on Goku's trail. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but a defenceless Kakarott against the lizard? Vegeta knew first hand how creative the Icejin was when it came to torture.

The maddening part was his inability to track Freiza. The fool was always too arrogant to shield his ki, so why was he starting now?

"You're never going to find him you know."

Vegeta turned to his left and snarled at the smug visage of Zarbon that had suddenly appeared beside him. Well, here was one way of finding out.

The green creature snickered and flicked his braid over a shoulder. "Lord Freiza does not wish to be disturbed when he is," dark eyes glinted dangerously, "occupied."

In a blink, the Prince had Zarbon by the throat, their faces inches apart. "Tell me where Kakarott is, or I will tear your throat out."

Despite his position, Zarbon laughed. "Your threats mean nothing to me Vegeta. I'm already dead."

Vegeta smirked. "I have a favour coming to me from the lord of this place. If I wish it, I can make sure something tears you to pieces every day, for the rest of eternity."

A gloved finger traced a cheekbone. "They will always start with your face."

Zarbon's eyes widened in alarm. The frog's loyalty was unquestionable until it came down to marking up his perceived perfection. "The caves, East of the Lake of Tears. Lord Frieza has had a while to work on Goku you know." He sneered. "Hope there's some left."

Like a rocket Vegeta was off. Minutes seemed to go by like hours. What was Frieza doing? He swore if Kakarott was harmed in any way, that lizard would pay for the rest of Eternity.

When he landed, the stench of blood assaulted his nose. It was Kakarott's, of that he had no doubt. He had learned that scent over a decade ago. He raced down the tunnels that were like a maze, his friends essence and his own terror leading him on.

He heard a groan in one tunnel, and a chuckle. The rage built the closer he got.

He was on the verge of Super Saiyan when he rounded a corner to see a bloody and torn Kakarott hanging from Friezas tail by the neck. His own body jerked wildly in reaction to the painful memories that vision brought up in him.

"Put him down."

Friezas head turned slowly, a slight widening of his eyes the only indication of his surprise. "Vegeta," he drawled. "I hadn't expected you here. Dead again, little monkey?"

In a flash of gold, Vegeta went super. Sadly, the Icejin wasn't impressed. "You Saiyans all think you're impressive now, don't you? With your blonde hair and lame angry glares." He chuckled. "You're a dime a dozen." With a grin, he tightened his tail, and Kakarott gasped.

Vegeta growled. Normally he would have blasted Frieza to nothing, but he worried the effect might harm the Saiyan in his grasp. "Put him down, or I'll show you the reaches no Saiyan before has achieved."

Sighing, the lizard turned fully to face him, dragging along Kakarott's limp form. "You can do nothing to me, pet. I'll just come back again."

At that moment Kakarott's eyes opened and fell upon him, hope and fear warring for control. In a flash, he leapt to level 4. "That's what I'm counting on."

Frieza barked a laugh, hardly impressed. "This is your power? You've regressed Vegeta! You're nothing but a hairy ape now."

Taking a step forward, Vegeta raised a hand and cleanly severed Friezas tail with a burst of ki. With another, he gently lowered Kakarott to the ground, using his energy to slow his fall..

"Remember this, Frieza,". The prince swore as the lizard that had tormented him for years sank to the ground, screaming silently. "You think we Saiyans are nothing but monkeys, so here's a fact to chew on while you fade into the dark of temporary obscurity." He sank down the Icejins level, enjoying the stark terror in his former captor's eyes. "Three Saiyans, my mate, my son, and now myself, have obliterated you without effort. What does that make you if we're so lowly?" He smirked viciously. "Remember this, because this is what you have to look forward to everyday for the rest of eternity."

Rising and taking a step back, Vegeta raised a hand again, and inch by inch, Friezas skin began melting off. Muscle peeked through as the cold white flesh sloshed upon the granite. Tendon and bone soon followed. The Icejins screams filled the chamber, until his face joined the growing puddle on the floor.

The small Saiyan didn't pause to revel in his victory. Frieza was so beneath him now, he didn't deserve the attention. Falling out of his transformation, he stepped around the pile of goo, still bubbling and popping. He fully intended to ask Enma to torture Frieza in just this way for a long time before he was wiped out of existence.

He was suddenly at a loss what to do. Giving comfort was alien to him; he rarely did it with his own son.

"Vegeta?"

His name whispered so forlornly spurred the prince into action. "I'm here Kakarott," he answered, sinking to the ground and moving Goku's broken body to the protection of his arms. "It's okay now."

"How?"

"I told you I'd find you. A prince keeps his promises."

Goku twisted in his arms to gaze up at him, drooping spikes obscuring his eyes. "And I told you to forget about me," he retorted as angrily as he could.

Vegeta smiled, albeit sadly. "I haven't been able to do that since the day I met you. You've consumed too large a portion of my life.""

Kakarott sagged. "You can now. I'm nothing but a lowborn Saiyan, like I was meant to be. Not worthy of royalty."

"Shut up baka," was the fond reply. "When I take out this thing, you'll be back to normal."

Kakarott snorted. "That's only if you find it. And there's still the small problem of, I'm dead."

Using his teeth, Vegeta pulled off his gloves, something he rarely did. But he wanted to feel Kakarott on his skin, not through cloth.

"That's already taken care of," he assured the man in his arms as he ran his fingers through wayward spikes. He started to purr in comfort. "Enma knows he fucked up, and he'll remedy it."

Goku pulled away a little, hissing through clenched teeth from the pain of bruised ribs. "Why does it matter anymore? You've reached a level I haven't. I've outlived my usefulness."

Vegeta frowned. "Do you think that's what this has been about?" He asked angrily. "That I've stuck around only to use you as my punching bag so that I can outclass you?"

Goku simply raised a brow.

"Ok, so maybe I have before," the prince admitted forcefully, "but that's not the case now. I wouldn't have suggested mating with you if I wasn't serious." He gave a small smile. "Stop trying to get out of it."

The larger Saiyan smiled back, albeit timidly, and Vegeta couldn't help but feel protective of him, especially now that he was hurt and defenceless.

The prince had to wonder at himself. Not long ago he would have laughed at Kakarott's weakness. Left him to rot in Hell in the clutches of every foe they had ever defeated.

But that Vegeta would not have been able to attain the level if power he had without Kakarott as his inspiration. The old Vegeta would never have wanted to mate with a supposed third class. It should have been a bitter pill to swallow.

Goku settled back into Vegetas embrace, somehow tucking his larger frame under the princes chin. "How did you do it?"

Vegeta didn't have to ask what he meant. "The opposite of how I attained Super Saiyan. There, I had stopped caring, this, I did too much." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's always been about you."

The two were quiet for a time, Vegeta revelling in the feeling of having Kakarott so close to him even though he knew it wouldn't last, Kakarott enjoying the protection of strength. They had had one night together before this happened. It wasn't enough.

"How long do we have?"

Vegeta marvelled at the amount of sadness in a simple statement. He'd been an idiot for brushing this off for so long. "The end of the day."

"Then let's make it count."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all!

Thankfully this update didn't take as long as the last. I hate making people wait, but writers know that sometimes, when the feeling isn't there, it's better to walk away until it returns, or you may end up with an incoherent mess.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Everything is welcomed.

A very large thank you to Nightonfire9 for the exceptional and amazing review. It literally made my day. This chapter is for you.

* * *

- Chapter 4

Vegeta lowered his fingers from his forehead and blinked as a wave of dizziness settled over him. The treed walkway of The Lookout loomed ahead of him.

As did Piccolo, who almost seemed to be waiting for him. "So you finally learned it huh?" The Namek asked, falling into step with the prince as the Saiyan strode to the edge.

"Surprisingly easy," the ebony haired man said. He began tugging on his gloves. "It takes a concentration that I didn't have before."

The Namek raised an eye ridge. "Did you just admit to a shortcoming?"

Vegeta smirked. "I don't have many, do I?"

"Perfection, you are," Piccolo retorted. "So why aren't you razing hell trying to get this thing?"

Vegeta sat, dangling his legs over the edge, and leaned back on his hands. "Giving it a false sense of security. He thinks he's the most powerful in the universe, now that he has Kakarott's power." The prince looked up at the Namek, his dark eyes glinting proudly. "I want him to know how much he's losing as I rip his heart out."

Hating how he had to look down at the Saiyan, Piccolo hovered cross legged, bringing him just above eye level. . "You don't seem like you're in a hurry to get Goku back. You two have a fight?"

Vegeta stared off into the distance a moment before answering. "Frieza had him when I arrived." His tone was flat. "Tortured him for quite a while. I melted the bastard where he stood."

"Literally?"

A nod. "Nothing more than a fucking puddle on the floor. Kakarott is somewhere no one will find him now. He'll be okay."

"You didn't answer my question."

Vegeta huffed, the tip of his tail twitching in agitation. "He wants time down there to re-establish himself, as he calls it. Find his limitations and whatnot. Besides, rushing headlong was what got us in this situation."

Clearly Vegeta didn't think the same. "You want to fill me in on what's going on with you two? I thought you wanted to kill each other." Normally he wouldn't pry, but Goku, and hell, even Vegeta, were his friends, and things like this shouldn't be hidden. Or at least that's what he told himself, because he knew he was being what Gohan would call a snoop.

Vegeta raised a brow, in turn wondering when had the Namek ever asked personal questions. He did consider the green man a comrade, so why not?

"You ever get the feeling you're missing something, but you don't know what it is?"

The Namek grunted, the closest to agreement as he was going to get. Vegeta appreciated it. He certainly didn't enjoy this communicating feelings thing either. Piccolo would have made a decent Saiyan.

"I refuse to go into detail", the Saiyan continued, idly forming a ki ball on his index finger, "but long story short, Kakarott was that something, and I for him."

Piccolo sat in thought for a moment. "Is this because you're the last full blooded Saiyans?"

Vegeta shrugged as he manoeuvred the ki ball along his knuckles, like a coin. "Maybe. But we Saiyans choose our partners on strength and intelligence, not looks."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge. "Intelligence?"

The Prince frowned and snuffed out the ball. "On the battlefield, he rivals me in strategy and tactics, and I was raised on it. Lived and breathed it, had it drilled into my mind that even when I was sleeping I could formulate battle plans. And you don't know the real Kakarott, Namek, as he's never shown anyone but me."

Piccolo had a hard time seeing Goku as anything but the easygoing guy who'd laugh and raise a hand to the back of his head when confused. Sure, when in battle he was deadly serious, but everyone put their game faces on at that point. Maybe he should have paid more attention lately.

Speaking of those who should have been paying attention, Piccolo felt Gohan's ki racing towards them in a panic. Boy was so wrapped up in that girl of his, he hadn't even noticed Goku's ki had been missing nearly two days. Which raised the concerning point that it seemed none of Son's 'friends' had either.

"Bout time somebody paid attention," Vegeta muttered, following Piccolo's train of thought." Does no one care that the person who saved their hides multiple times is dead?"

The Namek shrugged, though he also felt the anger the prince no doubt was feeling. "It seems when times are peaceful, no one needs a protector."

"How about a fucking friend?" With a snap of his tail Vegeta stood and crossed his arms. The frown he aimed at the now landing demi Saiyan made the youngster stop short.

"Err, hi Vegeta, Piccolo," the young man said nervously, one hand obviously itching to be placed behind his head. Typical Son. "Have you seen my dad?"

Piccolo also stood, but said nothing.

"I did see him not long ago," Vegeta confirmed, a hard edge to his voice.

"You did?" Gohan replied excitedly. "Where? I haven't been able to trace his ki."

Vegeta growled and turned away, tail bristling. "He's been dead two days Gohan," the Namek grimly answered for him. "How could you not have noticed something like that?"

The demi's mouth hung open. "Goten was right?"

"Where is that brat?" Vegeta asked over his shoulder. His absence had been noted as well.

Gohan sagged. "With Trunks of course. They both knew something had happened, but I told them it was probably just you and Dad sparing."

"Is it everyone's assumption that I'm still out to kill Kakarott?!" Vegeta snarled. "Has no one even noticed that I haven't tried to do that in nearly a decade?"

Piccolo said nothing, knowing he had been guilty of that very thing.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Odd habits die hard I guess." He suddenly sobered up. "So what really happened?"

As Vegeta told him, the previous anger he had came rushing back. Even though he knew that things would be restored like they were, just the thought of that creature harming Kakarott in such a way made the rage in him surface.

"The Dragonballs won't work will they?" The young demi Saiyan asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Son has already been revived by them, so no. But Vegeta says Lord Enma will restore him when this creature is taken care of."

Gohan practically bounced in his spot. "So what are we waiting for! Let's go get this thing."

"I don't need your help, brat."

Gohan frowned. "That thing took out dad with ease, and now has his powers. What makes you think you can take him on? No offence, Vegeta, but dad's always been your better."

The Prince expected bile to rise in his throat at such a proclamation. Instead, it did nothing but raise pride that he had found such a strong partner. "Your father helped me attain a stage of Super Saiyan not even he has reached. This thing has no chance."

Goku's son raised an eyebrow at Piccolo. The Namek nodded. "While it looks like a regression, there's no denying the strength of this new form."

"Can I see it?" Gohan asked with childlike wonder.

Vegeta paused for a moment, his gaze inward. "No," he said at last. "This stage seems to be keyed to the defence of another, although I'm not sure it will work for anyone but Kakarott."

Both Gohan's brows went up this time. "Just my dad? Wow things really have changed with you two!"

Piccolo chuckled. "You have no idea, kid."

"I'm done waiting," Vegeta announced suddenly, his five minutes of patience run dry. All this talking and no action was grating on his nerves. He was never one to sit idle when things needed to be done. "I'm taking this thing out now."

"Can you find it?" the Namek asked.

The Prince grinned. "I already have." And he had. Somewhere out there a burst of ki expanded.

"Bring it back here!" Gohan said excitedly. "I want to see you take it down. I'll get Truten as well. It'll be a show!"

The grin remained with Vegeta as he raised his fingers to his forehead. No Saiyan was ever able to deny the thrill of a good fight.

-0-

In the end, it took some time to find the creature. What he thought to be the humanoid, turned out to be the whispers of ki left behind in conquest.

Vegeta had to give this thing credit. It was moving fast.

It had taken out 3 planets before the prince had caught up to it. 3 planets, and nearly 3 weeks.

Vegeta was constantly astounded by the level of concentration it took to IT. Every time he used it, it would lead him nowhere, and he was forced to search by air. He was sure Kakarott never had this problem. He made it seem as easy as breathing.

It had dawned on him that his rush to catch this thing was actually causing his delay. He wasn't taking the time to pinpoint a strong ki signal. Whatever popped up first, he went to. On the second planet, when his rage finally died down enough, he had realized his mistake. But by then the now empty rock was on its way to exploding, a little trick Vegeta was surprised he remembered from his purging days, and time wasn't on his side for an accurate search.

He wasn't really aware of how much time had passed while he searched, though a part of him wondered why the creature hadn't been found yet. He had believed that upon his first IT, there it would be, he'd IT back to Earth, and beat the thing's face in.

It wasn't the first time he had overestimated his skills. And it surely wouldn't be the last. This hit to his pride was doing nothing but fuelling the anger over losing Kakarott like he had.

He'd had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to dwell. And a really long time missing his soon to be mate's presence. Time was not tempering his need to be with the other Saiyan. Hormones were definitely not in play, which had briefly crossed his mind.

His missed Kakarott's laugh, his easy smile, the way his skin glowed after a long spar.

Ok, maybe hormones were a part of it.

The Prince took his time on this last planet. The creature had left some of the populace alive this time, and Vegeta intended to find out anything he could about where his target went next.

There, in the distance, were the inhabitants, scurrying around like ants. Time to see what these things knew.

-0-

Piccolo frowned as he felt Dende coming towards him. The young guardian was anxious it seemed. Hell, he was too, with Vegeta being gone so long. He had to wonder if something went wrong.

True to his word, Gohan had gotten his brother and Vegeta's son and brought them to the Lookout, where the four of them waited. Hours passed before they separated, almost disappointed, each promising to contact the others if Vegeta reappeared.

"Mr. Piccolo," was the hesitant query. "We may have a problem."

The Namek unfolded himself from his meditative pose. "What is it kid?"

"I've just spoken to King Enma."

Uh oh. That can't be good. "And?"

The Guardian shifted from foot to foot, his eyes downcast, hands tense on his staff. "He says a group of old foes has gathered together. He says that kind of thing doesn't happen, which is why he brought it to my attention"

Piccolo crossed his arms. "So? Are they trying to get free?"

Dende shook his head. "No. They're trying to find Goku."

"Shit." He scrubbed his face with his hands, suddenly feeling very tired. "They haven't yet?"

"No, but they will. Enma located him easily. Seems he's hiding in the Mountain of Needles."

Piccolo felt sudden anger. "Has Goku been warned?"

The young Namek sighed, and shook his head again. "Enma says they aren't to interfere with what goes on in Hell. Too many things could go wrong."

"So they're just going to leave him there?" Piccolo shouted, almost regretting it when Dende flinched. "Don't they know if Goku dies there, he's gone forever because he lacks a soul?"

"Hopefully Vegeta returns soon then."

"Fuck!" How the hell could Enma justify leaving Goku unaware when it was his own screw-up that landed the Saiyan in Hell in the first place? Piccolo knew Enma had the power to restore Goku, and easily. This was all just a way to get Vegeta to do their dirty work. The Otherword clearly had no respect for the two Saiyan's that had repeatedly fixed their mistakes. One day they were going to regret it.

"Do they know who these guys are at least?"

Dende's gaze met his, the young Namek's face grim. "Cell seems to be the ringleader. He has Frieza and his Ginyu force, as well as Nappa, a Saiyan."

"Nappa? What the hell for? Goku didn't even kill him."

"No," Dende allowed, "but from what I've gathered, Vegeta did. And now Vegeta has close ties with Goku."

Piccolo bared his fangs and growled. Close ties infuckingdeed. None of those fools alone was anything Goku couldn't handle, hell, even together they probably wouldn't raise a sweat on him, but with no strength, Son was very vulnerable. The only thing they had going for them was a lack of Buu in that list.

"Is there any way we can contact Vegeta?"

The Guardian shrugged. "I cannot, but it can't hurt to ask elsewhere."

-0-

Vegeta could feel traces of Kakarott's ki in the air. Not like the last three planets; this time it was thick and palpable. A quick scan showed he wasn't far off either.

This planet closely resembled one of many such civilizations he had wiped out of existence. The people here didn't seem to be too technologically advanced. In fact, they seemed far behind even the humans in the evolutionary scale. Their homes and buildings were roughshod, yet quaint. The climate appeared to be much like Earth's spring, so the Prince assumed the need for much wasn't apparent yet.

He took a deep lungful of the crisp air, and found his ribs hurt. In fact, everything hurt. Fatigue had started to set in. He'd been tailing this thing far too long. Jumping from point to point was taxing on already depleted energy. At this point he didn't think he'd be able to reach level 4. He hoped there would be Senzu waiting when he got back.

There was a tingling in Vegeta's mind, like someone knocking on a door, and he let down his mental barriers slightly, almost fearing a psychic attack.

"Vegeta?"

It was the Namek. Why was he contacting him? "Piccolo," he said as he 'opened up' his mind. "What the hell?"

"I hope you've caught that thing, because we have a problem."

Vegeta paused mid flight, nerves on edge. The green man certainly cut to the chase. "What's going on?"

Piccolo's voice was tinged with anger. "A hunting party's been set up in Hell, and Goku's the target. He has no idea what's coming."

Stunned speechless, the prince could only hang midair. He'd been so focused on the hunt, he'd forgotten about the price on Kakarott's head.

"Who?" he growled. As Piccolo told him, he felt his rage escalate. These stupid sonsofbitches couldn't take down a Saiyan at full strength, so they went after one with the power level of a cub. Though Nappa's presence was curious….

"Fuck!" he hissed, coming back from his thoughts. "Isn't Enma doing something?"

He felt the sensation of the Namek shaking his head. "He won't interfere in matters down there. Its apparently not his concern."

Vegeta snarled. "It will be when I stick my foot up his bloody ass! Goddammit!" He flared to level 2, though it was harder than it should have been. "Have some beans ready for me when I get back. Inform the brats, I want all of you to raise your ki's in an hours time. I need a fucking beacon, this IT shit isn't easy."

He cut off the link and closed his eyes. There was no time to search by flight. He was giving himself one shot at this. If he missed, well, he'd be paying Hell another impromptu visit.

Kakarott's ki seemed to float everywhere. The kaitou must be using Kakarott's powers primarily to leave such a trace behind. All he had to do, was find the biggest source of that energy.

Some higher power must have been watching over him, because not long after, there was an increase of power, and it felt like Kakarott's. Like a drowning man to a life preserver, the Prince 'latched' on, and when he reappeared, his quarry stood not far, blowing apart a small home, while the inhabitants ran screaming.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with your food?"

The humanoid spun around, shock on its face. "Who the hell?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Don't remember me? I'm hurt."

It studied him for a moment, its gaze calculating. "Vegeta, wasn't it?" It grinned. "What a pleasant surprise! Came to finish the fight?"

The small Saiyan crossed his arms. "I've come to take back what was stolen."

"Goku's power? No, I can't allow that." It laughed. "You have no idea what that man was capable of. He had limitless power, and all of it is now mine. You have no chance."

Vegeta snorted. "Do you really think that I was using all of my power fighting you?" His laugh was scornful. "You interrupted a spar hours in the making, while I was distracted, and I still beat the shit out of you. Kakarott's energy gives you a slight boost, nothing more."

The being crouched in a defensive pose, much like Kakarott would. "Care to test that theory?"

While Vegeta really wanted to get on with the business of ripping this thing to shreds, he had to stall and wait for his beacon. It was true he could kill this thing and then get home, but he couldn't deny that he wanted an audience to see him in his glory. He had a new form to show off after all.

"Oh I will," he said smugly. His tail coiled loosely behind him, an unconscious move. It was meant to be an insult, but this creature knew nothing of Saiyan ways. A pang of loneliness, of missing Kakarott, assaulted him. He shoved the feeling aside. "But tell me, have you been able to tap into the true power you've stolen?"

Clearly curious, his opponent relaxed a little. "What are you speaking of?"

The Prince gestured to himself. "The way I am now, is not my natural state." He smirked a little at the small gasp that escaped when he powered down. He remembered vividly that he had ascended moments before this Kaitou interrupted everything. "This is. We Saiyans have the ability to increase our powers beyond the normal limits, and it affects our appearance."

"Are you so sure you'll win now that you've given away your secrets?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Just knowing the secrets doesn't mean you know how to use them. "

Worry started to crawl up his spine however, despite his brash words. This creature felt too much like Kakarott to him. His lovers essence had completely overpowered every part of this thing. Was level four going to work? The only part of him keeping focus was his eyes. If he closed them, he knew he would drown, and all his defences would be gone.

The man laughed. "You wouldn't believe the secrets your Goku has. So much potential power, and only he knows how to grasp it." He laughed again, the sound grating. "Well, now I do too."

The Saiyan frowned. What was this clown going on about? Yes, Kakarott had immeasurable power, but had he found more? And if so, why hadn't the Prince been told about it?

He suddenly snarled to himself as he realized he was questioning the validity of a soul stealing assholes statement, when in reality it was probably a ploy to confuse him.

The fucker was using his own tricks against him. Screw that! Here he was worrying whether or not he could properly beat this things face in, when he should in fact be doing it!

"I'm done listening to you," he growled, ascending to level 1 as the humanoid again crouched defensively. "It's time you pay for stealing Kakarott's life." As emphasis, he launched himself, one hand grabbing a fistful of the Kaitou's shirt, the other punching it squarely in the jaw. The force of the blow would surely have propelled it across the area, had he not been holding on. As it was, his ears were met with the satisfying sound of bones breaking.

But the Kaitou was hardly phased by the damage, as it grinned and spat out a tooth. With force, he slammed his knee into Vegeta's groin, then sent him flying backwards with a kick to his face.

Vegeta's vision swam as black encroached at the edges of his sight. The pain was immense, but he had no time to dwell on it as a ball of blue laced dark ki erupted in front of him. He managed to deflect the brunt of the blast with upraised arms, but his singed skin screamed in agony.

With blinding speed, his feet were swept from under him, and as he landed hard on his back the creature placed a heavy foot on his throat. Level 1 flew from him, and like a kick to the gut, he knew he would never get it back.

"My my, little princeling," it chortled, resting an elbow on its upraised knee, putting more pressure on Vegeta's windpipe. "It seems you are not as powerful as you thought."

"Fuck you," Vegeta ground out, raising a hand to blast the thing in the face.

Tsking, the creature somehow solidified the air around him, slowing his attack down. With a wink, it constricted that air, and the Prince cried out as he felt the bones of his arm fracturing and breaking one by one.

"Does it hurt Vegeta?" it asked thoughtfully, malice shining in its dark eyes. "You know, I must admit I am wondering why someone as strong as this Goku was would agree to become your mate, as you call it." He snapped his fingers, and the Saiyan's wrist shattered as it was bent backwards, the air around the limb still holding it aloft. "You are so very weak. Almost inconsequential."

Vegeta panted from the pain, as tears threatened to escape. Despite decades of fighting, and too many injuries to count, this situation seemed to hurt the worst.

If he failed this time, he failed Kakarott, and by extension, everyone who counted on him to bring their friend back from the dead.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to struggle out of the creatures grip, but it only hurt him more, as his arm was wrenched and his throat crushed. Instead he went limp, hoping the thing's guard would drop as well.

As if reading his thoughts, It released Vegeta's throat, and the Kaitou sank down to straddle Vegeta's prone form. Disgust rose in the Prince's gullet. No one had any right to do this to the Prince of all Saiyans!

And yet, Vegeta was helpless against it no matter how hard he tried.

Using the thickened air to slowly lower his opponent's arm, the creature lowered himself down until they were almost nose to nose, and began to lick the blood from his opponent's face. Thinking this was his chance, Vegeta spat in its face and drove his head into the Kaitou's nose, and with a burst of energy went to launch himself away.

Luck was not on his side, as this time his tail, though it was still clinched tightly against his waist, was crushed, the small bones breaking as they ground against each other. Vegeta screamed, and he nearly blacked out. While he could resist someone grabbing the sensitive appendage, he couldn't handle this. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming as it felt like fire was searing each one, from head to toe.

He almost sobbed, with the weight of the realization he might not see anyone he cared about ever again, simply because his pride forced him into a task he clearly wasn't ready for. Trunks' grinning face swam in his vision as he felt his ribs crack one by one, yet he hardly sensed it. He wouldn't ever be able to express his pride in his son again, enjoy the spars with him in the gravity chamber.

He would never hear Kakarott say his name and title in a murmur as the big Saiyan teased noises out of him no one else ever could. Would never sit and enjoy a day of sparing, watching the stars together, feeling the bond of their mating thrumming between them.

It felt like it carried on forever. Kakarott's killer, seemingly with loving care, methodically tore muscle and broke bone, all the while alternating from mocking him, to whispering soft endearments. It was like his lover's soul kept surfacing, fighting for control, to stop the madness.

The deep pit of unconsciousness nearly overtook him when he felt a tingle in his mind.

Someone was calling him home.


End file.
